Death Battle: Edward Elric vs Izmeralda Ongaku
by Izmeralda Ongaku
Summary: It a battle to the death between the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Rogue Demon! Who will win? What will happen next? Rated T for blood and language. NOTE FOR CHAPTER 3: THE IMAGE OF IZMERALDA ONGAKU IS THE PICTURE THAT YOU SEE NEAR MY NAME.
1. Intro

_  
Bakeneko: Anime protagonists, gotta love 'em.

Ava: They fight and have skills in combat. They can fight well with mêlée or ranged weapons. One such is Edward Elric: The Fullmetal Alchemist.

Bakeneko: And Izmeralda Ongaku: The Rogue Demon. She's Ava and I'm Bakeneko!

Ava: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and strategy to see who would win a death battle.  
_


	2. Edward Elric: The Fullmetal Alchemist

_**Edward Elric: Equivalent Exchange, the first law of Alchemy.**_

Ava: Anime loves to make short characters powerful

Bakeneko: Short? More like pint sized!

Edward: I am not little!

Ava: Edward Eric was born in Atraxis in 1899, but all hell broke loose. The country experienced a civil war known as the Ishval Massacre. His home town was unaffected, and he was raised normally. His life started to fall apart when his dad left.

Bakeneko: Do all anime protagonists have to have some tragic parenting backstory? I mean c'mon Elric, Eren, Mikasa, Ki-

Ava: Bakeneko be quiet. Anyways eventually his mother fell ill and died. Him and his brother attempted to use Alchemy to bring her back, but they payed a heavy price.

Bakeneko: He paid an arm and a leg!

Ava: Too soon. Edward had his arm and leg he lost replaced with a prosthetic called Automail, a metal contraption that is fully operational. Later he got a visit from a certain state alchemist and was brought into to join the state alchemists. He also discovered he could do alchemy without a transmutation circle.

Bakeneko: Basically he gives a big 'fuck you' to the laws of alchemy

Ava: In combination with this he also uses his Auto-Mail arm to transmute into a sword and use the materials around him to create a variety of weapons, like spears and cannons. However he has a few weaknesses.

Bakeneko: Well for starters he has a habit of busting his auto mail, which makes him next to useless in combat when that happens.

Ava: He also has quite a temper and has lost it when either his loved ones are in danger or when someone insults him. Overall, the Fullmetal Alchemist is very skilled in his art and a worthy foe

Edward: Attention Gun-toting extremists! Can you hear me alright, or did you blow your ears out during target practice?


	3. Izmeralda Ongaku: The Rogue Demon

_**Izmeralda Ongaku: A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.**_

Bakeneko: What is this? Some sort of hippie music group?

Ava: No, that's the creed of the Devil Hunters. A select group of warriors that serve the Demon Lord Trolintïertå in hunting devils and fighting off evil beings.

Bakeneko: That sounds pretty badass, not gonna lie. Wonder what sort of dark and broody hero represents this group.

(A picture of Izmeralda appears)

Bakeneko: Oh what the hell!?

Ava: Izmeralda is one of the elite Devil Hunters, standing right alongside Mirajane Flamarillia and Kuro Mitsubishi in rankings. She holds the distinction of being the only member of the trio who aced the Phantom Exam- making her the smartest in her year.

Bakeneko: Okay, I'm not saying 'now' because that would be wrong- but give it a few years and she can definitely hunt me down!

Ava: You're missing the mark a bit Neko- Devil Hunters hunt 'evil' devils by learning from a devil of a specific power and the devil teaches the Devil Hunter how to use and fight other devils with that power, but it has a catch: the Devil Hunter becomes their teachers' host. So in turn, the devils get to eat the magic energy shard of the devil and the Devil Hunters get to fight other devils. A win-win situation.

Bakeneko: Ewww, does the devil ever get- you know- full?

Whiz: As a matter of fact, yes; when a devil devours 100 magic energy shards plus 1 light energy shard, they will ascend to a new level and become "A Shinigami". Zy'Narell, Izmeralda's devil, achieves this level of power shortly after battling the corrupted light devil Shiro. Zy'Narell gains the power to allow her host to sprout angelic wings and fly at high speeds. The name 'Zy'Narell' literally means 'hunter' in Izmeralda's native language.

Bakeneko: Wait, the devil that hunts devils is named 'hunter' but in a different language? That sounds awkward.

Ava: Since Zy'Narell Zimunli is a cursed phantom devil, together she and Izmeralda can enter "Demon Force". Their bonded soul wavelengths merge and the two achieve even greater speed and power than they demonstrate without it.

Bakeneko: She's been afflicted with the Cursed Elixir right alongside Izmeralda, allowing the two to create a suit of armor that is almost indestructible by physical means.

Ava: This is not without inherent risks and the two have a sort of "insanity" start to creep in as they do this. Wearing the armor for long enough causes Izmeralda's mental state to deteriorate; though she is very resistant due to her Anti-Demon Wavelength.

Bakeneko: But while she's fighting Izmeralda is a force to be reckoned with, crazy or not; she's fast enough to block bullets and she packs enough power to mold her cursed energy into a deadly scythe using Zy'Narell's power and swing it directly through stone pillars without stopping..

Ava: She also knows several rare and difficult techniques, like Energy Perception- allowing her to lock onto the energy signature of a target and find them no matter where they are.

Bakeneko: I know a pillar I'd like to have her-

Izmeralda: ROGUE DEVIL'S CHOP (screen shakes)

Bakeneko: (screams- and not the wimpy scream either- shoot for bloodcurdling)

Ava: Izmeralda is a lethal combatant, but she does have a slight problem fighting good guys.

Bakeneko: She's got Autism, a lot of her attacks only work on those that are evil... god my head hurts now; she's got a terrific temper too.

Ava: Will she be able to pull out a win against the Fullmetal Alchemist?

Bakeneko: There's only one way to find out- it's time for a Death Battle!


	4. Death Battle: COMMENCE!

p style="text-align: center;"br /Izmeralda and Edward are both in a library, scanning the shelves for a /br /They both spot the book they want at the same time and grab it; each with one /br /Edward: "Don't worry, you can have it once I'm finished with it."br /br /Izmeralda: "I'll just be a bit, I only need to look up a short passage in it."br /br /Edward: (anger symbol) "Just let me have it and I'll return it once I'm done."br /br /Izmeralda: "I could just look at it now and be done with it entirely little boy."br /br /Edward goes into a /br /Edward: "What do you mean little?!"br /br /Edward transmutes the floor into a large hand that tries to grabs at /br /A flutter of pages floats to the ground around the /br /Edward looks up to see Izmeralda on the head of a statue some distance /br /Maka: "Zy'Narell!"br /br /A strange symbol and a crimson eye appears on her left arm. Izmeralda then uses Zy'Narell's power to turn her cursed energy into its scythe /br /Zy'Narell and Izmeralda (in unison): "Let's do this!"br /br /FIGHTbr /br /Edward transmutes the hand into a cannon to fire at the statue Izmeralda is standing on, destroying /br /Izmeralda dives and slashes vertically at Edward, destroying his /br /Edward flips /br /Izmeralda pursues Edward quickly, forcing Edward to make a stone column to push himself /br /Izmeralda runs up the column as Edward reaches the 2nd level, erecting a stone wall between himself and /br /Edward: "She's strong, gonna need some help for this one. Ultimate Shield!"br /br /Edward coats himself in the Ultimate Shield as Izmeralda slices through the /br /Izmeralda hits Edward hard, hurling him backwards across the /br /Edward slides and eventually comes to a stop looking none-the-worse for the /br /Zy'Narell: "Izmeralda- he's got some sort of armor!"br /br /Izmeralda: "I know! We'll have to work out how to deal with it!"br /br /Edward transmutes a series of spikes to strike at /br /Izmeralda leaps over the spikes towards /br /Edward transmutes a stone fist to punch Izmeralda backwards down to the 1st /br /Izmeralda slams into a wall and then lands but recovers /br /Izmeralda looks up to see Edward construct several /br /Edward: "Advantage Elric!"br /br /The cannons all fire at /br /Izmeralda slices all of the shots apart, a clap is heard /br /Zy'Narell: "IZMERALDA!"br /br /Izmeralda immediately jumps upwards onto the wall before a hand erupts out of the ground to try and grab /br /Cut to Edward still on the 2nd level above the /br /Edward: "That eye on her hand... it's helping her!"br /br /Edward immediately dives out of the way as Izmeralda cuts his cannons /br /Izmeralda: "Stop running away shorty!"br /br /Edward: "I'LL SHOW YOU SHORT!"br /br /Edward immediately transmutes spike to surround Izmeralda and stab /br /Edward: "Gotcha!"br /br /Izmeralda shrugs and shatters the spikes around /br /Edward: "What the hell!?"br /br /Zy'Narell: "Looks like that Cursed Elixir came in handy."br /br /Edward transmutes the floor beneath him, dropping him back to the 1st /br /Edward: "So she made armor too? Looks like I have to step in up a bit."br /br /Edward claps and transmutes his hand into the blade /br /Izmeralda leaps down to engage Edward in close /br /The two fight for several seconds, Izmeralda with her dynamic, whirling scythe combat and Edward leaping around, stabbing, and using /br /Edward ducks under one of Izmeralda's swings, clapping and touching /br /Edward: "You're done!"br /br /A flash of alchemy obscures the /br /Izmeralda is still standing /br /Edward: "WHAT?!"br /br /Izmeralda screams: "Bad touch!"br /br /Izmeralda punches Edward backwards, sliding across the /br /Edward comes up and transmutes a series of walls between him and /br /Maka: "Demon Force! Devil Hunter!"br /br /Zy'Narell enters her Devil Hunter form, Izmeralda' left eye turns completely red and the weird markings on her left arm extend up to the left side of Izmeralda's face. Engulfed in a cloud of cursed energy, she starts running forward and slicing through subsequent /br /Izmeralda slices through last wall as Edward leaps at /br /Izmeralda: "Evil spirit, begone!"br /br /Izmeralda cuts Edward down in flight, turning him into an energy /br /K. /br /The scythe disintegrates, and Zy'Narell leaps out of Izmeralda's arm in her Raven form. When she touches the ground, she turns into a girl who looks exactly like Izmeralda, the only difference being that Zy'Narell's left eye is completely /br /Zy'Narell: "He's not a devil though, I can't eat him".br /br /Izmeralda: "That's okay, we'll find something to do with him."br /br /br /br /p 


End file.
